


Stupid alcohol

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drunk Taekwoon, M/M, Wonshik is me, happy leo day, he is 30 its unbelievable, i wrote this based on a real life event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: Happy leo day. Here's some random stupidity
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Stupid alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get this out during leo day. But it's 12:07 KST now. I failed by 7 minutes.

Wonshik maneuvered himself in the crowd, trying and failing to not spill the the shots in his hands as he made way to the table. Everyone was exactly as he left than 10 minutes ago, Hongbin was leaning completely on Sanghyuk's body, while the younger didn't seem to be bothered with the weight, resting his head on the sofa seats, eyes closed as he hummed some tune. Both of the youngest looked more sober than they probably were considering how sanghyuk was threading fingers in Hongbin's hair and Hongbin wasn't pushing him away.

Jaehwan was still face first on the table, groaning every now and then about _having_ _homework_ and how they had _dragged him here against his will_. Wonshik wanted to shake the older amd tell him it was his idea in the first place but Jaehwan was probably too drunk for sense 

Hakyeon was sitting very straight on his seat, eyes still alert and focused but they all knew Hakyeon was drunk, he just couldn’t help staying on guard and responsible all the time.

Even though Wonshik had already told him he would be driving tonight, the oldest still hadn't let loose.

Beside him leaning half on Hakyeon and half hanging from his seat was Taekwoon who looked like he would fall asleep any moment and they would have to drag him to the car. Not really a problem since he was thin and light but with most of them drunk and out of  _ it _ , it all fell on Wonshik. 

Taekwoon took a shot from wonshik's hand and drowned it before Wonshik could stop and say  _ you had enough  _ and somehow ended up taking 2 more and Wonshik could only open his mouth and close it back stupidly. He glanced in Hakyeon direction but Hakyeon was apparently too drunk himself to notice anyone… so Wonshik got up to get some water for their drunk elders

  
  


When he got back though, the scene had completely changed . Taekwoon was now crying fully and loudly while sanghyuk patted his hair awkwardly in what he hoped was comforting. Jaehwan had lifted his head from the table and was looking confused and sleepy as he glanced between Hakyeon and Taekwoon 

Wonshik looked at Hakyeon and he too had tears shining in his eyes. Wonshik gulped, his stomach turned and he hoped it wasn't something serious. He quietly without anyone noticing fitted himself between Jaehwan and Hongbin, the latter had his head in his knees and tiny groaning sounds were emitting from him. Wonshik nudged Hongbin with a finger, when he looked up with red eyes at Wonshik, he asked: “why is Taekwoon hyung crying?” he whispered the words, afraid the man in question would hear him

“he was playing with Hakyeon’s fingers...” Hongbin started, swaying at little as he struggled to keep his head up “and he saw the ring...”

Wonshik tilted his head in confusion waiting for Hongbin to continue, a few second and Wonshik was just about to say  _ what happened next _ , Hongbin dropped face first on the table with full force, only having saved from the impact when Wonshik quickly placed his hand between the table and and his face.

Hongbin made and sound something close to and a groan and a whimper when Wonshik lifted his head back up. 

“and he saw the ring, what happened next?” Wonshik asked again, glancing at Taekwoon who was now crying and saying something incoherent 

“and thinks Hakyeon got engaged” Hongbin said pointing a finger at Hakyeon who pouted in response 

“but - Hakyeon IS engaged” Wonshik informed, confused

“yes, but Taekwoon is sad about it” Hongbin replied unhelpfully, moving closer and putting his head on wonshik's shoulder.

“Bin, Hakyeon is engaged  _ to _ Taekwoon” Hongbin lifted his head up like it something hit him, “they are engaged to each other” Wonshik said putting weight to every word 

  
  


Hongbin looked at him, dead in the eyes searching like he was looking for some lies. Then without commenting further he dropped his head back and Wonshik knew he wouldn't get any answers.

“hyung” he called, making all three head turn to his quiet call 

“why are you crying? “ he asked facing Taekwoon 

“because Hakyeon got engaged and I loved him since forever” the older said sobbing 

“and you hyung?” he faced Hakyeon this time. 

“because I'm sad that we didn't work out”

Wonshik sighed. “but you  _ did _ hyung”

“if we did I wouldn't be engaged” Hakyeon said swaying a little, looking on his ringed finger. The mood had suddenly turned so sad Wonshik wanted to groan at the stupidity that came with alcohol consumption 

“Taekwoon is engaged too though” 

“wonshik, you're rubbing salt in the wound” Jaehwan said from beside him

“oh COME ON!” the only response to his frustration came from sanghyuk who looked more awake now 

“please hyung, my head hurts”

“Hakyeon” Wonshik called out to a sulking Hakyeon “you're engaged  _ to _ Taekwoon, Taekwoon is engaged  _ to _ you. You're both engaged. How can you forget that?”

When Taekwoon rather than being happy at the fact, started crying out even louder, Sanghyuk spoke up. “they're really really drunk hyung, you can't help”

Wonshik sighed, getting up to get his car and get everyone home . The last thing he heard before he left was Taekwoon soft voice “maybe if I was more bold and expressed myself more I wouldn't have lost him”

Wonshik sighed again, and barely held himself from turning back and telling Taekwoon that  _ he _ was the one who proposed to Hakyeon. 

He decided, next time he wouldn't volunteer to remain sober.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened with my cousin and he kept crying about it while his wife slept after drinking and I swore I wouldn't stay sober again. 
> 
> Except for being engaged they go married a few months ago tho.  
Happy leo day everyone. Love my coffee cat he just turned 30 days old and is cuteandsmall


End file.
